Flowers
by Maddiebug
Summary: Flowershop AU. Marinette comes in to buy flowers from Adrien. Later. chat Noir receives a familiar, yet slightly rude bouquet. Based off of that one tumblr post. T because it swears. Thanks for reading!


Adrien flinched as someone threw open the doors to his flowershop, causing the bell to ring loudly. He was having a bad enough day as it was, as Ladybug and him had gotten in a fight. The last thing he needed was to deal with an angry customer.

"Uhh hello?" He asked as she stomped around glaring at everything.

She marched straight to his counter and threw 20$ at him. Her face, while terrifying, was remarkably similar to Ladybug's. She even had the same haircut. Probably a fan. She focused her gaze on him. "How do I passive aggressively say 'Fuck you.' In flower language?"

She even had the same blue eyes as Ladybug. He blinked slowly, and winked. "Fuck you... or Fuck me?"

"What?"

"Sorry." He blushed. "Pretend that didn't happen... uh."

She paused. "A little of both. I'm kinda pissed but also, I really want us to do it one more time before I end things between us."

He nodded. "Okay... I think we need a bouquet of geraniums (stupidity), foxglove (insincerity), meadowsweet (uselessness), yellow carnations (you have disappointed me), and orange lilies (hatred)... unless that seems too aggressive. Then we can add red chrysanthemum (I love you) and the finishing touch, A white chrysanthemum(truth) "

"No, it's perfect." The Ladybug lookalike smiled, and really looked like Ladybug. "I doubt he knows any flower language so it's great. Just the right amount of 'ugh' and 'make out with me'."

"Okay, wait here and I can get it to you in about 15 minutes." He chuckled, while grabbing a flowerpot from behind the counter. "Did someone mess up?"

She rolled her eyes. "You could say that... but its probably me that should be apologizing."

"Who is this for, if you don't mind me asking?" He walked around his store, searching for the right flowers.

"It's for my-" she frowned, twisting her mouth, as if the word's were sour. "-my partner."

 _huh. He and Ladybug were partners... probably just a coincidence._ "Romantic... or Business."

At this, she smiled. "Partners in crime."

"Thats cute." He fixed the flowers around, trying to ignore how much she was like Ladybug, "whoever he is, I hope you guys make up. But if you don't, I'm single." Adrien blushed and choked. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to like blurt that out."

She looked him up and down incredulously. "You're single? Damn. If you can't find anyone, I have no chance."

"Unfortunately yes. Last time I tried to ask out a girl, there was an Akuma attack and it got really complicated."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Those akuma get in the way of everything." She held out her hand. "Marinette."

He blinked. "Actually, my name is Adrien. It's on the sign outside."

She laughed at that. "No I meant, I'm Marinette."

"Oh! God I'm an idiot. Nice to meet you Marinette." He shook her hand then gave her the arrangement, "fuck you in flower."

"Well it was nice to meet you, Idiot." Her laughter was like little bells. "If I need anymore flowers, ill come to you."

"Sounds great." He waved bye.

As soon as she walked out of his store, Adrien turned to Plagg. "I'm so awkward."

"I know." Plagg smirked. "Got any cheese."

Adrien Sat down in the back and groaned. He couldn't deal with anymore people. "I can't believe that I thought she was calling me Marinette. I don't even look like a Marinette."

"I mean... maybe a Marin." Plagg offered unhelpfully.

"Shut up." Adrien glared. "I just got distracted by how much she looked like Ladybug."

Plagg's ears perked up. "You _think_ she looked like Ladybug?"

"It was uncanny."

"This is progess." The little cat smirked.

No matter how much Adrien begged, he wouldn't elaborate on what 'progress' meant.

...

At patrol later, Ladybug was late.

Adrien, Chat Noir .waited awkwardly for her to show up so he could apologize.

She wasn't avoiding him, was she?

As he saw her silhouette approach on the horizon, he breathed a sigh of relief, "Listen, I'm really sorry for what happened. I just didn't want you to get hurt and the akuma-" He froze, staring at the flowerpot in her hands."What are those?"

"No, I'm sorry." She smiled back, as if she hadn't accidentally broken the most important rule that they had. "These are for you. And I get it. I was kinda mad at first, but you kissed me to save me. Honestly I was more mad at myself, for liking it." She took a breath. "It made me rethink some things."

"Like what?" He could barely speak. Ladybug's name was Marinette.

"Well. I ended things with my boyfriend."

"But-" Marinette was her name.

"No. Its not your fault. We were pretty miserable anyways. He was a good friend... but a terrible boyfriend. I was going to give him these flowers and then break up, but then I walked in on him kissing some girl and I was out."

"That sounds horrible. I'm so sorry." But was he really? All be could think about was Marinette.

"And," she continued, "I'm not really looking for a relationship yet, but you're my best friend Chat. I'd definitely be open to the idea. So here. These, are for you." She handed him the flowers and he looked them over skeptically.

"Are you sure, I mean-"

"-well it was either this or smash the pot."

Adrien flinched at that. It was such a complex bouquet. "I'm glad you didn't. For the flowers I mean, it's just-"

"What?"

"Marinette," he laughed, "the idea would be really sweet, if I didn't speak flower language."

"How do you know my-" she glared.

"These flowers are perfect." He said mockingly. "Just the right amount of 'ugh' and 'make out with me.' I never realized you thought about me like that m'lady."

She froze. "Flowerboy?"

"Thats not my name!" He protested.

"Adrien?"

"Surprise?" He shrugged awkwardly.

"How did you?"

"Its certainly a unique bouquet. I wouldn't forget it. And I was really distracted by how similar you looked to Ladybug, which makes sense now. Anyways, I appreciate the thought, but flowers that say 'fuck you,' aren't exactly the best way to start a relationship."

"No, they aren't." She agreed. "But this might be." She grabbed his face and kissed him. Then she pulled away. "Sorry if that was too forward. I should-"

"No, it was purrfect." He kissed her back.

"Oh shut up kitty." She kissed fiercely.

It was like magic.

Simply amazing.

Fantastic.

Marvelous.

It was, Adrien decided,

Miraculous.


End file.
